


Between a Dimension and a Hard Place

by goldhorse



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhorse/pseuds/goldhorse
Summary: Everyone needs love and some good loving, especially superheroes. It isn't easy being different and having a secret identity but they do it.No one said it was going to be easy, but after getting kidnapped into a universe in between all other universes you get a choose one and maybe in loving them you might learn a little bit more about yourself.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Just a general warning that this is the first time I've posted anything on Archive and its unedited so be kind to me plz.
> 
> So, in this first chapter I tried to keep the Reader as vague as possible, so everyone feels included. It will also be the intro in how the Reader meets these heroes. 
> 
> I am willing to take requests, if I think they are interesting, so by all means shot me a message with the hero you’d like to see and what about their power you would like to experience ;)
> 
> The subsequent chapters, will be about you getting to know the super hero better. I will also try to do two chapters with each hero, one where the Reader is male and one where the Reader is female. I’ll put a description at the beginning of each chapter with general information about where I am going with the chapter.

You blink again, the world before you is not the one you remembered waking up in. You find yourself standing in the middle of a beautiful dessert, with tall stone mountains and a bright red sky.

“Where am I?” You asked out loud, looking up at the green that melds into the red above you. Definitely not earth but where?

“I am not entirely sure,” A deep baritone voice says behind you. You shiver for a reason you can’t exactly comprehend in the moment. Slowly spinning around you see deep green skin and bright red eyes assessing you. Not that he had pupils but you had a feeling that was what he was doing.

You probably should have been scared of this gorgeous green stranger in front of you but somewhere deep in your consciousness you recognize this man. With a blue cape, a red X across his chest holding up his blue shorts that connect to a red belt, and blue boots, you think that it should have been harder to forget him but you cannot remember how you might know him.

“We were told that we would be free to go, after the chosen had arrived. Would that be you?” He asked, you involuntarily shivered again. His voice was…

You blinked realizing you had been asked a question. _Am I the chosen?_ You asked yourself. I have no idea. You look down at your human form, unsure of what you are doing here. Feeling lost in the swarm of emotions that finally collapse in around you, bewilderment, fear, panic, dismay, _What is going to happen to me?_ You feel tears welling in your eyes as you try vehemently to stay strong. You breath in deeply and then a wave of calm overwhelms you knocking you down to your knees as you cry and breath in the calm that is not your own.

You feel a hand on your arm as your eyes open again. The calm radiating out of his warm hand into your arm and up into your brain confuses you but you decided that it would be better to be calm than to be overwhelmed in your earlier emotional storm.

_I am sorry._ The voice sounds lighter and gentler in your mind. Flashes of worry, and guilt pass from him to you. _I did not mean to intrude. But I did not want you to suffer alone._

You blink again realizing that he hasn’t taken away your earlier panic but was simply lessening its intensity. You feel bad that you are sharing this with him. _Feel no shame, I am the one who is intruding without permission. I hope you will forgive me._

You smile and nod, he then lets go of your arm and starts to stand. Offering you a hand to help you up, you smile again but stand on your own. Taking another deep breath in you nod at the man you do not know the name of but feel a deep connection with.

“I am J'onn J’onzz,” He says smiling back at you. “Follow me, I will lead you to the others.”

You nod lightly and then realize that you never answered his earlier question. “I don’t know,” You blurt out. He blinks in surprises and then looks adorably confused. “I don’t know if I am the chosen,” You repeat.

“That is fine,” He says with another small smile going to turn as a green streak appears on the horizon behind him. You gasp in wonderment at the sheer beauty of it, a man appears at the centre of the streak and slows landing beside J’onn. _He is breathtakingly handsome as well._ You find yourself musing, completely missing what he is saying.

“Sorry could you say that again?” You ask.

The man just shakes his head with a smile. “The names Green Lantern, nice to meet you.”

You give him a weird look, Green Lantern did not sound like an ordinary name but neither did this mans outfit, a tight black and green body suit top, with while gloves and black leggings with green boots and an emblem in the middle of his chest.

Like he knew what you were thinking, Green Lantern runs a hand thru his thick brown hair as his cheeks go red in embarrassment. “Hal Jordan,” He mutters softly, glaring at J’onn who was smiling smugly. Clearly they had just had a conversation you had not been privy to.

“(Y/F/N)(Y/L/N),” You replied quickly. Green Lantern smiled at you and gestured at you to come closer.

“Lets get this show in the road,” He said creating a green fighter jet out of a ring that started to glow on his right ring finger. You gape in surprise, as he hops in. He smiles smugly as he gestures for you to hop into the seat behind him. You shake your head in wonder as you climb up a green ladder that just appeared in front of you. Hopping into the jet, the ladder vanishes as a cover appears over top of you and the jet takes off.

You sit comfortably in the seat as the landscape streaked by bellow you, usually heights made you uncomfortable but you had a feeling that no harm would come to you in Hals presence. Slowing down you see a grand castle before you, towering proud in this desert. As he landed the plane vanished and the green formed around you slowly bring you down to the earth.

“There are others inside, go on ahead we will be there shortly,” Hal orders you as he turns to J’onn. Realizing that you were being dismissed you snort in frustration, you knew less than they did, and you wanted answers. J’onn gives you an apologetic look, but you just shrug pretending not to care as you turn towards the large archways that are the entrance to the castle and walked towards them.

You are only a few feet into the glorious castles when someone knocks you off your feet. You tense waiting for the hard impact you know is coming. Many seconds pass and you realize that the impact you are expecting is not coming.

“I am so sorry, are you ok? Iamreallyreallyreallysorry, IshouldhavebeenwatchingwhereIwasgoing andIwasbutthen….”words being spoken got faster and faster beyond your ears abilities to comprehend. You stared at this person who was dressed all in red as far as you could see with some gold lightning bolts where his ears are and on his chest. You where standing half squished to his chest as he continued to speak.

“Flash stop!” A strong voice orders from behind you. Flash stops, looks at you, blinks and then the air rushes in front of you, rushing into the space that has now been vacated. You smile softly at him taking some deep breaths in. Now seeing the gold boots and gold lightning around his writs and waist. Every man you had meet today resembled a God in there muscle tone, usually that wasn’t something you noticed but with the skin tight suits it was hard not to notice.

The next person was no exception to this either. Turning you came face to face with a man completely covered in a bluish white material, with stunning blue eyes. Stumbling back a step you noticed the bright red star on his chest. _Why does everyone have an emblem on their chest?_ You mused. Finally noticing the being standing behind this blue man. Fully red in colour with a blue cape and gold T and arrow on his head this being looked more like a machine then a man.

You blushed slightly when you made eye contact with the blue man in front of you, who glared slightly, but you did not feel intimidated as his eyes moved back to Flash. “We have to go,” He stated, you looked back at Flash as he nodded smiling at you sheepishly before taking off in a flash. You blink looking back to the men who have yet to introduce themselves. The first one nods at you, “Captain Atom Ma’am/Sir,” He walks by after Flash. The other in all red walks after him.

“Wait,” You catch the red man before he get to far away. “Do you have a name?” You feel ridiculous as the question slips from your lips, _Could have asked him his name or who he was but no had to ask if he had a name._ Now you smile sheepishly, he stops stares at you for a moment, in which you try to think of a good apology and then he says.

“Red Tornado, nice to meet you,” He then continues to walk after Captain Atom.

“(Y/F/N)(Y/L/N)” You called out as he continued on his way. As he wandered out of the archway you took another deep breath in and continued further in. In a weird way you knew you where going the right way.

You finally wander into a large well lit room, with giant glass windows on three sides, three people sit around a large table. The first two, sitting beside each other, look normal in comparison with everyone else you have meet today, but the third is the first woman you have seen today and she looks stunning.

You do not think she is wearing a suit, because the blue looks like skin with ripples on certain parts of her skin. Her red hair sharply contrasts with the dark blue but to you it compliments perfectly with her yellow eyes. You take in a sharp breath and then.

“You just gonna stand there and stare or are you going to say hi?” A man wearing all red, with two large D’s on his chest asks. He isn’t looking at you, and for some reason you think he might be blind.

“Um, Hi my names (Y/F/N)(Y/L/N),” You stutter out.

“Wow you are very trusting aren’t you,” He chuckles shifting to face your general direction.

“Oh come on DD, no need to be mean to her like that,” A young man in red and blue with a spider symbol on his chest says.

DD just smiled playfully and shrugs, standing up. He wanders over almost bumping into the end of the table as he makes it to you. With another smile he reaches out his hand to shake.

As you go to shake hands with him he says “Nice to meet you (Y/F/N), the names Daredevil.”

“And I’m your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman,” The other young man appears beside causing your heart to skip a beat. “Or I was,” he absentmindedly scratches his head and shrugs, “until we got stuck here.”

“Nothing we can do about that till the real ‘heroes’ get back,” Daredevil air quotes as he talks leaning on the edge of the table.

“You remember what happened to Professor X don’t you,” Spiderman quips back, “I don’t know about you but I like being able to move my limbs, thank you very much.”

You giggle slightly at their argument, and then glance at the stunning blue woman sitting by herself, you quickly sober as the she catches your eye and glares.

  
“What?” She asks as though you have been staring, which you hadn’t been.

“N-nothing,” You manage to stutter out, even her voice is magnificent. You blush slightly and then looking at the two others you had just meet you blush even more. They are both staring at you, Daredevil is smirking, which Spiderman's face is unreadable under his mask, but one of his eyes is open wider then the other. A feat you didn’t think was possible with his suit. Looking between you and the woman he stares at her for a moment before asking.

“You gonna introduce yourself?”

“Why should I?” She asks, to which Spiderman just shrugs.

Turning to you he says. “She’s just prickly because her friend froze earlier.”

“Froze?” You ask inquisitively, your right eyebrow reaching for your hairline.

“Yeah, a few weeks ago superheroes and villains started disappearing all over our world,” Daredevil explains. “ We figured out that they had all been brought here, to wait for the chosen, who ever that is,” Daredevil shrugs. “Anyway, when I got here there where others some who were fine and others who were already frozen. It doesn't look like anything bad is happening to them and we don’t really know why any one is being frozen.”

“But the biggest speculation is because theres no way to survive here and the entity that brought us here doesn’t want us to die.” Spiderman pipes up.

“That is one of several speculations Spidey,” Daredevil chastises him, glaring slightly in his general direction.

“Yeah but you remember, every time someone has complained of being hungry they usually get frozen and then zapped into the court yard.”

“That didn’t happen to Charles,” the woman snaps “And what if that happens to us?” She stands with a start and prowls further away from the rest of you.

“Charles Xavier got frozen when he tried to connect with the entity, he’s telepathic,” Daredevil says with a shrug, when you look back at him and Spiderman. “Best idea we had, now we just sit here and wait.”

You looked back over at the woman. “Her name is Mystique,” Spiderman says noticing that you are staring. You blink in surprise, looking back at him you smile. “Thank you Spidey.”

You can tell just by the body language that Spiderman is blushing as he tries to shrug.

You turn back to Mystique and decided to wander over.

“I’m sorry about what happened to your friend,” You try to sound casual as you make your way over.

“He wasn’t my friend,” Mystique grits out, but then she looks at you looks at the glass window and says. “He was the closest thing I had to a brother.”

“I hope that we can figure out a way to save him then,” You say.

Mystique gives you an appraising look, like sure you are, is what her eyes tell you. You just smile trying to will away your apprehensions about being near her. Somehow noticing your apprehension Mystique morphs, now she had pale skin, blonde hair and green eyes.

“You don’t have to do that, I think you looked perfect blue,” You blurt out, and then blush as Mystique gives you an inquisitive look. As you tried to figure out how to save yourself she causes your heart to skip a beat as she give you a rare smile and morphs back into her blue form.

Then the rest of the guys piled back into the room. Conversing about the entity, Captain Atom and Green Lantern sounded like they were trying to plan out this groups next move. You looked and Mystique who shrugged. The both of you wandered closer to the group.

“If we try to leave, what will happen to our comrades?” J’onn queried.

Hal shrugged.

“It is the only thing we have not tried,” Red Tornado points out. Everyone else is quiet as they contemplate the odds that you can’t even begin to comprehend. The only thing you know is that you want to see the others and the entity.

“I want to see them,” You say softly before anyone else speaks.

“Why?” Hal asks looking at you in confusion.

“Why not, it couldn’t hurt,” Daredevil speaks instead of you.

“Yeah the first non-hero trapped here, its gotta mean something,” Spiderman adds.

“You don’t have any special abilities right?” Flash asks turning to you.

“I do not have special abilities,” You reply, at least you don’t think you do.

J’onn smiled softly at you, probably catching what you were thinking.

Captain Atom just shrugged.

“Well then lets go,” Mystique says and without any preamble starts off out of the room, the others follow.

You follow them into a large court yard where many other people stand but they are frozen, you stair at the menagerie of colours and symbols adorning each of them. Each stuck in a different position of action. _So many people are frozen here but why?_ You ask internally, you don’t think that anyone has the answer.

Your companions have already weaved around them towards a stair case. They stand at the top looking down at you as you blush and race towards them.

As you climb up the stairs towards the eight people you have meet today the world around you slows and then freezes altogether with, no one moves. You glance around widely, worried about what might happen next.

_You must choose between one of these eight beings before you. Go with them to their world, they each need you for a different reason. Pick one and your journey will now begin._ A voice prompts in your mind.

You look at each of the people you have meet today, you feel like you’ve connected with each of them on different levels. You want to know more about each of them, but you can only choose one right? 

 


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so sorry.

Hi guys, this is an update to say that this story is not dead. I'm sorry that it died for so long, honestly I had most of a section done but I had not finished it. But I feel like I need to explain.

When I started writing this, life was going great. I was just finishing off my winter semester and had plans to dive into a casual summer job and write these short stories to my hearts content. 

Needless to say that did not happen. The short version is my father had an accident which has disabled his dominant hand. It happened only a week after my school had official ended and life was in chaos for the next month with helping him and dealing with everything else that inevitable happens when someone is injured.

I spent the entire summer helping him at work, driving him around to appointments and such, helping my mother at home and making sure that all around life went as smoothly as it could.

Now here's the part where I am truly sorry. I had plans that when school started and a semblance of normal came back that I would finish up and start posting again. I have no good excuse as to why I did not start up again, I am very sorry.

So the plan for me is to get back into the swing of writing these and actually posting them. I'm hoping that within the next week (have to do some finishing touches) I'll post another section.

I am coming up on a week off of school and I am going to devote some of that to write more. I honestly love writing and these have been my guilty pleasure for a while.

I am coming back world, just you wait and see :)


	3. Martian Manhunter F/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back! But I realized that doing one male and one female perspective would from a creative standpoint be kinda boring, so I’m jumping to the next character story. Because I pretty much have the template and just need to change the pronouns and some minor details (but enough details to make this tedious) I’m going to wait until I’ve put up some chapters with other characters before going back and making same sex couples. 
> 
> I will probably jump on that after my break happens and school starts back up so that I am not vanishing for another month. Enjoy!

You point at J’onn and blink.

Instantly you are in a small room with him, a door way on the far wall shows the only exit you can see but you are instantly captivated by the window nearest to you. Outside you can see the stars, and you realize that you must be in space. It looks beautiful, but also intimidatingly huge. You look back at J’onn who is also looking around.

He blinks as well in surprise. “How did we get here?” He asks aloud. 

“A voice told me to choose,” You say. 

“And you chose me?” J’onn asks in disbelief. You can see the surprise written into his features. 

You nod doubt flooding thru your body. Had you made a mistake, was J’onn not interested?

“All members please report to your designated meeting points immediately, All members please report to your designated meeting pointes immediately,” A robotic voice jars you out of your initial insecurities as J’onn made his way towards the door, looking back at you a worried look flashed across his face.

“Come, we must go and explain to the others what has happened,” His deep voice resonates through you and he reaches out his hand for you to take. You shiver slightly and step forward, you reach out for J’onns hand and as your fingers touch a spark shoots through you. Jerking back you look at your hand in wonder but as you look back to J’onn he has already slipped out the entrance into a hallway.

You quickly followed him out doubt swirling at the edge of your consciousness, the odd looks you got as you followed J’onn down the halls didn’t help much either. Everywhere you look people with emblems on their chests are walking or running, it was a space station of superheroes.

The Justice League. You realize without fully understanding what that concept means. After what seems like an eternity you are ushered into a small room, seven large chairs with different emblems on each, surround a circular table and 6 superheroes sit in their respective seats. J’onn crosses around the room to his respective chair and sits, leaving you standing in pensive worry about what you were supposed to do next.

A familiar calming presence brushes gentle across your psyche asking permission to enter. You nod slightly and then suppress a shiver as he speaks into your mind.

Do not be afraid. I have already explained the situation to them. His voice soothes you and you give him a tight smile.

“Look I don’t mean to be rude, but we are on the clock here.” A figure who was shades of black and grey rudely interrupts. “Darkseid could attack at any time, and we have an alien entity kidnapping superheroes and villains alike.”

“But Bats it’s stopped now,” Flash chimes in, gesturing at you. “She was the chosen one and now that she’s chosen J’onn it should stop.”

“But will it stop?” another man in orange asks. 

“We have no knowledge either way,” A man in blue with a red S on his chest says firmly. 

“Superman is right,” A young woman in warriors armour says in firm agreement. “We must focus our energy on the battle before us. We can worry about this other entity when time permits.”

Bats just huffs in annoyance glaring in your general direction. You try to look un-effected but that look just sends shivers down your spine and not in a good way. 

“Hey you,” the winged woman sitting beside you glares up at you. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Your eyes widen in fear at her intimidating tone and you just shrug.

“You mean to tell me that you have no idea what is going on?” She asked getting progressively louder as she spoke.

You nod in affirmation. You truly had no idea why you are here. 

Sending another withering glare in your direction the winged woman looked at J’onn. “Is she lying?” She bit off at him everyone else looking at J’onn expectantly now. Looking over at you with a sad smile J’onn spoke.

“As you already know Hawkwoman I have already checked and she knows nothing. Beyond the vague sense of knowledge about each of herself and each of us the only memories she has are of her life before.”

You blink in shock and realize that he is right, you know that everything is fine and you know these heroes. But you have no episode memories telling you how you know them or even why you should feel safe in their presence. 

“That settles it then,” the warrior woman stands and marches over to you, extending her right hand to you, “I am Princess Diana of Themyscira, but you can call me Wonder Woman,”

You take her hand in a firm shake and introduce yourself. 

“Good, that settles it,” Wonder Woman states, “She stay here until we can sort this out.”

“Diana,” Bats grumbles.

“It’ll be fine Batman,” The man with the S on his chest now stands and comes up to you. “Until we figure get things settled on our end would you be comfortable staying in the Watchtower?” He asks. 

You nod at the man in front of you, confusion written all over your face.

“Oh sorry,” His hand rubs the back of his neck as he grins sheepishly. Holding out that hand to shake he says, “My name is Superman, it is nice to meet you miss.”

As you shake his hand the others stand and start wandering towards you, having all of these powerful beings coming towards you at once overwhelms you because what could they want from someone like you. It isn’t until you realize that you are standing in front of the door that you relax as Batman and Hawkwoman walk by you without saying a word.

The orange suited man stopped in front of you next with his hand outstretched. “Aquaman,” He says gently. “Don’t worry about Batmans and Hawkwoman, they never like new people, and it seems that you have come at an inopportune moment for all of us.”

You nod in understanding, without really understanding what is going on. Superman smiles and walks out followed by Aquaman. You see Flash literally flash you a smile as he quickly moves by face red. Probably thinking about the time you two meet when he almost knocked you to the floor. You smile thinking about it until J’onn and Dianas conversation breaks you out of your momentary remembering. But the moment you look over the conversation ceases, J’onn giving Diana a hard look. She just smiles in return and turns to you.

“Come sister,” She barrels towards you literally picking you up off the floor. “We are going to train and see if we can’t make a warrior out of you.”

You gulp in worry, you had never fought a day in your life and Wonder Woman seemed pretty strong. Looking back you only glimpse an unreadable look that J’onn gives you as the door way shuts behind you, but you don’t have enough time to think about it as Wonder Woman puts you down. That doesn’t mean that you get to stop however, shut just grabs you by the arm and keeps walking.

“Um where are we going?” You protest trying to break free, but she wont let go, turning down another hallway.

“We are going to train, if you are going to live here you need to know how to defend yourself,” She replies swiftly.

“What about J’onn?” You ask looking back but having no idea where he would be now. You are so lost.

“He will be busy for the next little bit so I will be watching over you,” You are finally pulled through a door way and into a large training room. Other heroes are already training, some look over at you curiously but most don’t even stop what they are doing. 

“Alright, put these on,” Wonder Woman throws some protective equipment at you, which you desperately try to catch but ends up landing on the floor. You sigh and wonder if there is anyway you can get out of this. But then as you look around you see everyone else exercising, refining their skills or learning new things, everyone else is able to defend themselves and if there is some big fight happening I don’t want to be dead weight. You give another sigh as you put on the protective gear and prepare yourself mentally for the pain you know is coming.

For the next couple of hours you train with Wonder Woman, she is fierce and strong but also gentle and smart. She never hits or throws you any harder than you can take and you end up landing a few punches and kicks on her. A few other heroes even help out by showing you other moves and doing demonstrations with Wonder Woman. By the end you are breathing heavy and your body feels like you’ve gone a few rounds with a bear but you’ve learned how to adequately defend yourself and that’s all that matters.

“Alright that’s good for today,” Wonder Woman says with a proud smile on her face. “Now we shall feast to our achievements.” This time when she grabs at you, you are way to tired to protest and you two along with a good chunk of the people who stayed to watch all follow the two of you out.

Another confusing walk around the watchtower and you are pulled into a large cafeteria. It almost looked like a shift change at an average workplace, as your group wandered in a large group of heroes was leaving. It was surreal to watch. 

Wonder Woman pushes you into a table that conveniently has Flash devouring food. He looks a little sheepish but continues to eat, clearly famished. 

“Greetings Flash,” Wonder woman says, and then turns to you. “Wait here, I will be back with food.” Sauntering off you find yourself melting into the table.

Flash chuckles lightly and you look up glaring slightly at him.

“Whats so funny?” You ask.  
He smiles and says. “You spent the entire afternoon with Diana didn’t you.”

You nod still not clear on how that was funny.

Shaking his head Flash explains. “She does that to everyone, can’t become apart of the league without at least doing five mandatory hours on the training mat with Wonder Woman.”

“Is it actually mandatory?” You ask in surprise. 

“No but don’t tell the Princess that,” Flash chuckles. “She’s gotta make sure that we are all worthy allies.”

“Without worthy allies on the field of battle victory is lost,” Wonder Woman says setting two trays heavy laden with food onto the table. Plopping down beside you she grabs the more plentiful of the two trays and starts to eat. 

You just smile.

“Eat,” She says pushing the other tray towards you. “You need nourishment to help develop strong muscles and make up for all of the fuel your body has burned today.”

You nod slowly eating the food in front wondering what J’onn is doing. Hopefully what he was tasked with wasn’t to dangerous. While you contemplate this your companions start talking, but you are too distracted by your own thoughts to hear them.

“He’s on the control deck now if you want to see him, but we’ve arranged an apartment onboard for you to stay in.” You jumped, turning around sharply seeing Batman standing directly behind you. 

“Let’s go, I’ll show you the way,” He says gruffly glaring down at you but this time he seems less intimidating. 

You realize that you have finished your meal and grabbing your tray you say good bye to Wonder Woman and Flash.

“Sleep well sister,” Wonder woman calls as you walk away. “We start up at 7:00 tomorrow morning.” To which you just groan as you find the spot to clean off your tray and place it in a bin to be cleaned. Flash laughs until Wonder Woman says. “Flash since you are off rotation starting tomorrow why don’t you join us.”

You smirk smugly to yourself as you hear Flash groan. 

Batman is already standing in the hallway when you finish and you find yourself rushing to keep up with the man. Another adventure thru the maze of hallways and you find yourself on an elevator going up. 

“Here,” Batman hands you a swipe card. “Ask J’onn to show you to your room after you two talk, the location is on the card and you just have to swipe it across the pad beside the door frame to get in.” 

You nod looking the card over, L12 R1213, you had no idea where that was.

“In the morning I want to run some tests on you,” Batman says without explanation. 

You start to nod but then remember. “I have training with Wonder woman at 7:00,”

“That’s fine go down to the medical bay after and tell the Doctor on staff that I want a full work up,” Batman orders as the doors finally open to the control deck.

You nod absentmindedly as you see J’onn. His back is to you and for a moment you stare at him, it feels like a lifetime since I saw him last, you think admiring the planes of his back and the way his cape flows around him. 

You take a few tentative steps out of the elevator and the doors slide shut leaving you alone with J’onn. 

“You are early Batman, your shift does not start for another hour.” He says without even looking in your direction. His voice sends a shiver down your spine.

You blink unsure of what to do, so you step forward again until you are standing beside J’onn. In the glow of the monitors he looks breath taking. The lighting from the glow of screens illuminates his face in an almost transcendent light. 

Then he looks at you and you forget how to breath for a moment. 

“You’re hurt,” You whisper reaching out to touch the bandage on the right side of his face but he flinches back and you retract your hand to your side.

“It is nothing, just a minor scrape,” He utters back looking you over now. “You have bruises.” He points an unreadable look crossing his face before he turns back to the screen. A weird mix of feelings gradually weighs down on your mind. Rage, terror, anger, fear, worry, lust…

Looking down you realize that your arms are covered in bruises. “Diana should be more careful,” He sighs glancing back at you. Fear spikes out from those dark mixed emotions.

“She is a good teacher and I learned a decent amount from her,” You replied nonchalantly turning and wandering away from him to look at the other screens. Trying to shrug off these weird feelings.

“She should not be teaching you at all,” He stats calmly, tapping away at the screens around him. The anger spikes this time.

“Why not?” You look at him with a furrow in your brow.

“Because nothing bad will happen to you here,” He states loudly.

“You can’t guarantee that,” You retort.

J’onn huffs in annoyance but doesn’t stop tapping away at the screen in front of him. The rage comes off of him in waves now.

“Everyone else can pull their own weight, so why shouldn’t I be able to at least defend myself if Darkseid is coming,” You snap and instantly the weight is gone.

After a moments silence J’onn says “There are other things you can do to as you say pull your weight.”

We are arguing you realize, and you had no idea why. Something about J’onn was different, like something on the last mission had jarred him. And now apparently you were the wrong person to try and console him because you couldn’t keep your cool under the emotions he was throwing at you.

Without looking back, because if you did you were 100% sure that you would beg for forgiveness. You couldn’t continue this and before you knew it you were lost. 

Your body ached, your mind felt like a punching bag and your heart was broken. “What the fuck was that?” You ask yourself as you lean against a nearby wall.

“Batman is bad at reading peoples emotional needs,” A voice replies.

Turning as fast as your body will allow, you find Superman standing a few feet away. He gives you a sad smile. 

“Come on, I’ll show you to your room,” He says walking by and you follow beside him.

“What happened?” You ask softly trying to figure out where you are to try and make a mental map of this new place you are living in.

Superman sighs but continues walking and says. “Sadly no one but J’onn knows what happened exactly, it’s because of his strong telepathic abilities that he was there in the first place,” He explains.

“You are trying to find a way to stop Darkseid before he gets here,” You know this implicitly.

“Yes,” Is Superman’s simple answer. Stopping after only a few more steps Superman gestures at the doorway in front of you. 

You swipe your card across the card reader in surprise that you had managed to be only a few feet away. The door opens and you gesture at Superman in a ‘you first’ fashion but he politely declines.

“I’m sure that after the day you’ve had the only thing you want is to sleep forever,” He says with a small smile.

You nod. “Sounds like a plan,” You joke wandering in. As the door slides shut behind you, you are greeted by a bed, with a desk and a chair at the foot of it and a small dresser off to one side. A small door off to one side leads to a small bathroom and you decide to take a short shower before you sleep. You find a change of large pjs in the dresser, and slipping into the shower the warm water leaves you feeling better but also tired.

I hope J’onn is ok. You think, sad at what had happened earlier. Climbing into bed you hoped that tomorrow would bring you a clear head and another chance at speaking with J’onn.

“You wont be training with Diana ever again,” His voice thunders behind you.

“Why not?” You shout back your body propelling you towards the doorway.

“Because I will protect you,” Grabbing your arms J’onn pins you up against the wall, practically squishing you beneath his form. His forehead against yours, the combined breath of both of you mixing in what little space was between your lips. His legs split yours open and he slides in that final inch. His crotch meeting yours and His lips crash against your in an aggressive kiss and it is… 

“WAKE UP SISTER,” Wonder Woman’s voice booms over you and you jump, instantly awake.

Looking around you find yourself back in that little room that you feel asleep in before. No J’onn, it was all just a dream. 

“Good you are awake,” Wonder Woman sounds way to pleased to be awake this early. “I brought you some clothes, get ready and we will go.”

The clothing is plopped down beside you and Wonder Woman saunters out into the hallway. Deciding that trying to get out of training will probably be more pain than it is worth you dig through the clothing. Finding something you like you slip into it and grabbing the key card you leave the small room.

“Perfect,” Wonder Woman says, “Lets go.” 

Grabbing you again she takes off and you just go with it because why not. Hopefully you will see J’onn today and work out whatever happened. 

But as fate would have it you did not see him that day, you ate, trained with Wonder Woman and Flash. Meet some of the other heroes at lunch, chatted with the doctor while he did some tests and then took some time before dinner to try and find J’onn to no avail. Everyone was busy preparing for the inevitable arrival of Darkseid. 

Finding your way back to the cafeteria later than you had expected you sighed into your dinner wondering where J’onn could be but hoping that all was well.

“Why the long face sister?” Wonder Woman asks sitting beside you.

You just shrug. It isn’t worth talking about.

“Are you feeling homesick?” She asks worriedly.

You blink in surprise, with everything that had been happening you hadn’t had time to feel homesick. You smile at her and say.

“No, I’m not homesick.” She gives you an inquisitive look. “It’s just…” You stair at your dinner. How to explain this feeling.

“You are worried about J’onn aren’t you,” She says gentle, squeezing your arm supportively. 

You give her another tight smile and nod.

She nods back, “When the fates pull two people together it is hard to be apart. I’m sure he is adjusting too.”

You nod again. With everything going on he must be busy. 

“Tomorrow will be a new day,” She declares standing, patting you on the back. “May it bring good fortune.”

The next few days past relatively the same as that day. You would train in the mornings, and then chatted with the doctors in the evening. Apparently there is something about your genetic structure that has never been seen before and every time day you where called down to do more tests. It wasn’t tedious like you thought it would be and you learned a lot but you missed J’onn. And finding him had turned into a task all its own.

How could you miss someone you had only talked to a handful of times? You didn’t know but something inside you ached for him and the recurring dreams didn’t help much either.

Saturday morning found you in the cafeteria at eleven eating breakfast. The dream last night had been extremely torturous on your psyche, and you wished you had something else to think about but no one else was around to distract you. Actually the whole tower had been ominously quiet that day. 

Putting your dishes away you decided that you would go try and find J’onn.

“There you are,” Wonder Woman calls out to you as you step into the hallway. Grabbing you she takes off at an incredible speed through the tower.

“Wait what?!” You squeak, hanging on for dear life.

“I have something that requires you,” Wonder woman says finally stopping outside of a doorway and walking in. Batman stands in front of you and it seems he is conversing with someone when Wonder woman finally puts you down. 

“Good,” Was the only word you caught Batman saying before flourishing his cape in the opposite direction of where he was going almost like he didn’t want whoever it was in front of him to see you until the last moment. Both him and Wonder woman exited as quickly as you two had entered and you found yourself a few feet away from J’onn.

His eyes widen momentarily and you realize that now was not the time to have the conversation you wanted to have with him. Turning to the doorway you went to exit but found that the door wouldn’t open.

J’onn noticing your predicament tries to leave himself but to no avail. 

“You will be locked in until you two have had a proper discussion.” Wonder Woman’s voice resounds around you on the speaker system. 

Knowing that there was no way to get out you turned and slid down the door until your butt was resting against the floor, your head coming to rest on your knees.

“Are you alright?” J’onn asks, worry evident in his voice.  
“Never better,” You sigh out.

“You do not sound that way,” He presses.

Looking up at him standing only a few feet away, you have finally had enough and you snark.

“Well I would be feeling better if I had any idea what the heck was going on, an entity chooses me to be its ‘chosen’ one and the person I chose vanishes only to reappear anger at me for only god knows what reason and then vanish again. And I have no idea what I am supposed to do or how I am supposed to feel.” You stand staring deep into his eyes. “J’onn I have no idea what to do. Help me, what have I done wrong to you?”

“You bring out emotions in me I haven’t felt in years,” He sounds lost and you realize that you are also lost too.

“I thought that I would never love again,” He confesses. That hits you hard in the chest.“I was prepared to feel lonely for the rest of my existence. But then you choose me and I thought it might be some trick of an ascended being, to feel so much all at once. I was young again and I did not know how to handle it. I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you…” The final word that leaves his lips does not sound like any human language you’d ever heard before but it lights you up inside.

“What does that mean?” You ask tentatively stepping towards him.

“It means Beloved,” He breathes out shakily.

“Beloved?!” Shock pierces through you but you hold steady.

“Yes, try to understand that this new to me, and I am afraid…” J’onn’s gaze darts around the room.

“Are you afraid… of… me?” You manage to gasp out, your chest hurts from your overwhelming emotions. J’onn’s gaze snaps back to yours in surprise. 

“No, I’m afraid of us, of becoming so attached to you, and having the possibility that you could be snatched away at any moment…” He steps towards you with open arms, palms facing upwards trying to send waves of calm in your direction.

“And you would be left alone.” And finally it all makes sense but you still hurt from feeling of abandonment, your arms cross in front of your chest. J’onn takes another tentative step forwards. Grabbing onto one of your hands, the spark you felt earlier from skin to skin contact with him is still there but it feels muted under the weight of everything that has happened. 

And then J’onn speaks and the foreign words that leave his mouth sound so beautiful, but you are at a total lose as to what he is actually saying. His hand squeezing yours. 

You look at him in confusion and you blush, “Sorry I don’t speak whatever language you are speaking.”

“Its my native language,” He replies with a small smile. “I swore that I would never leave you again without good reason and explaining myself first.” He then starts to blush and continues. “And you are most beautiful human I have ever meet.”

And then you find yourself blushing.

“I should go,” He turns releasing your hand and taking a step away.

“No,” You grab for him sheepishly as he turns to leave. “Please stay.”

He turns back to you but the look in his eyes is different now. You can almost feel his emotions through his skin, but he’s hiding them from you.

“J’onn,” You whisper, “Please let me in.”

He contemplatively looks at you turning back and with his other hand he gentle cups your face. You want to move closer but you find yourself paralyzed in his gaze, so you close your eyes and you wait.

“How can you trust me so?” He asks and you can feel his wonderment. 

You trust him because you love him and as you go to tell him the whole world stops.

He gently presses his lips against yours and it is so much gentler than it was in the dream.

“You dreamt about me?” He pulls back in astonishment. Clearly he can hear your thoughts and you find yourself going bright red. Trying to look away but his hands cup your face and his expression as well as the emotions pouring off of him tell you that it is ok.

“I dreamt of you too beloved,” His lips meet yours again and your hands latch onto his arms for dear life when memories that are not your own flash through your mind.

Dreams. Through J’onns eyes, him overtop of you, inside you, worshiping you.

The moan that tears itself out of your throat would have made you embarrassed in any other circumstance but right not you could care less if anyone else was listening. You feel your body go hot and your limbs give out but J’onn catches you easily.  
“J’onn please,” You heard yourself gasp as he started nibbling down the side of your neck. You had no idea what you were pleading for but as he licked back up your neck to your ear you hoped fervently that he wouldn’t stop, that he would never stop.

He pants into your ear, holding you close to his chest. “We have to stop,” His voice sends a shiver down your spine and you whine in frustration. Why? Why do we have to stop? You reach for him splaying your hands across his well muscled chest. 

He speaks the word that means beloved again, and then buries his face into your neck, taking a deep breath in. “If we do not leave now, I will not be able to control myself.” 

You try to nod as he takes a step but your body is still lose and you find yourself falling into him. He catches you easily and you blurt out.

“It looks like I’m falling for you,” Which just earns you a heated look as he picks you up bridal style and phases you both out of the room.

You blink in surprise. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“There are many things about me that you do not know, but I will show you,” His voice rumbles though him and you find yourself shivering again. Heat pooling in your lower body and look up at J’onn who is trying very hard to keep himself in check and carry you to wherever he wants to go but you can’t help it. In an instant you have one hand on his chest sliding up to his face with your other hand on his neck curving around to give yourself some better leverage. Pulling yourself forward you lick the side of his neck and he tastes like an exotic food that you love.

“We are not far,” He gasps. His grip on you getting tighter and his pace quickens. “Please have patience.” 

Nuzzling your head into the junction between his shoulders and his neck you don’t want to be patient but you tried to calm yourself down. Only to realize that the lust you where feeling wasn’t all coming from you. And you let out a breathy laugh that lit J’onn up from the inside out and you could feel it.

Nuzzling him again you coo. “I can’t help myself if you keep projecting all of these feelings at me.” You hand rubbing up and down his arm. Loving learning the shape of his body through touch.

“I am sorry,” He responds huskily. Slowing he deposits you onto a bed, looking around you find yourself back in the place you first arrived when you had entered this universe. 

He calls back your attention with that beautiful word and you look back to him. Almost breathless by how handsome he looks. You find your arms wrapping around him as his wrap around you. Your foreheads meet and for a moment its perfect. Just being there breathing together.

“We should talk about this first,” He murmurs, but you can feel the lust rolling off of him and honestly you don’t want to stop what was started earlier.

Please, His mental voice makes you shiver with want but you try to calm yourself in this hurricane of emotions. “I have never made love to a member of your race,” He sounds sheepish.

“That is fine, we’ll figure it out as we go along.” You reply softly. “I’m hoping that you know the basics at least.” 

J’onn spews out some facts that he could only have learned from a textbook and you find yourself laughing as his naivety. He pulls away a pout forming but you pull him back kissing the wrinkles that appear on his face.

“It’s fine, very scientifically accurate,” You murmur pulling him closer until you are fully lying down on the bed and he is above you. He gives you this adorable confused look and you just smile. “Why don’t you do whatever is comfortable for you and I will let you know if I don’t like anything. OK?” You ask sweetly. 

He just gives you a loving smile before giving you a once over that lights your body on fire. You squirm slightly under that gaze and then he shifts. No longer green, dark skin greets your eyes, with bright green irises. 

“What the…?” You inquire in confusion.

“I am able to morph my physical appearance,” He replies huskily leaning in for a kiss but you freeze up. A confused look now passes over this new face.

“Sorry,” you mutter feeling a little disoriented looking him over.

“Is this form not pleasing?” He asks worriedly, pulling away and oh boy. He isn’t wearing anything and you can see it all. 

Taking a deep breath in you shake your head and try to explain running your hands up his chest which feels the same as it did before. “Just a human thing, I’m just not used to all of the gifts you have,” You reassure him sitting up with him. 

“I can change into a different form if it pleases you,” He says shyly.

“Is this comfortable for you?” You ask finding yourself staring into his eyes.

He shrugs looking at you shyly, “It makes no difference for me.”

You reach forward and then realize that you are still fully clothed. Standing you smile at him and say. “Since you are being so open with me it’s only fair that I return the favour.” You easily stripe down to your undergarments and blush when you see that J’onn is mesmerized. Slowly teasing the rest of it off you find yourself stuck in the gaze of the man before you.

J’onn utters more of those beautiful words and you blush which covers more than just your face, seeing the blush catch his attention you try to cover it with your arms and hands. Standing up J’onn stepped toward the hair on the backs of your arms stands on end in anticipation of his touch. 

You find your head tilting back, leaning your middle toward his. “J’onn,” A needy whine leaves your lips. It feels like you just melt into him, which knowing him could happen, your bodies slotting together like it was fate. You could also feel the ripples as J’onn conformed to have as much skin against skin contact as possible. Everything fitting into place, curving a hand up your side to your back his other hand coming to cup the back of your neck.

Your foreheads brush before his lips capture yours and while the kiss might not have been as magical as some of your dreams it was perfect. Your hands reached out across his chest, remapping his body causing him to shudder as your hands passed over sensitive nipples. You decided to remember that for later.

Later you would want to have him fall apart underneath your touch but right now you just wanted him.

He moaned loudly into your mouth at that moment, and you realized that he was reading your mind.

Pulling apart panting you playfully glare at him. “Are you reading my mind?” 

“I am sorry but you are too distracting,” He moans coming back for a kiss you pull sideways playfully trying to get away. He kisses your neck before licking a line up to your earlobe which has you moaning and grabbing him.

“Not fair,” You groan rubbing up against him now. A wetness is now very prominent between your legs and you can feel his penis stiff against your thigh.

As your lips part the beautiful words pour out of J’onn. You may not understand but now his emotions are washing over you. Awe, Gratitude, Lust, Warmth. and a fierce need. Your hands splay over his body trying impart your own feelings to him.

“Let me make love to you Beloved,” He whispers into your ear, causing you to have a full body shiver. Your fingers and toes curl up as you imagine what it would be like and receive a deep moan from J’onn.

“I want your consent Beloved,” He whispers slowing his movements.

It takes you a second to find your voice and you whisper. “Please… J’onn…Make love to me.” 

And then a weird stutter step happens as J’onn tenses, and you realize that this is where J’onn is going to need some instruction.

You slowly pull away, and a flash of hurt crosses J’onns face until you grab his hand and tug him back to the bed. Laying down you open your thighs and pull him between them, he just stares at you in awe.

“Not that I don’t loove being stared at,” you pant slightly, sweat starting to run down your body, “but I would love it so much more if you were inside me right now.” You spread your legs open a little wider as you say this.

J’onn nods and finally lines himself up, falling forward but catching himself on his elbows before he lands on you. 

“Just start slow ok,” you explain, “I’m not as adaptable as you are.”

J’onn nods again seeming to be at a lose for words but that was ok because the feelings that rolled off on to you told you everything you needed to know.

The first bit of ecstasy curled its way up your spin as he initially breeched you but it was almost torturously slow after that. You felt yourself squirming beneath him as he finally buried himself to the hilt inside you. Pausing for a second, in which you almost screamed at him to move, he gave a small experimental thrust.

“Is this ok beloved?” He asked panting heavily.

“The only thing that would make this better is if your penis was a little bit thicker,” You joke and then suddenly you feel it growing within you. “Holy shit.” You swear, re-realizing that his shape shifting works on every part of his anatomy.

“Please J’onn,” You can feel your nails scratching down his back. “Move before I die here.”

“You will not die here beloved,” His voice vibrates through your entire being, and your senses feel like they are about to overload. 

Sensing your oncoming discomfort J’onn slides out and then back in trying to set a leisurely pace. 

You are having none of that, by god you have waited for this man for too long for this to be going this slowly. 

Startling J’onn you flip the both of you over, resting your hands against his chest you start moving. J’onns hands instantly attach themselves to your hips trying to help you, but at most he just clings onto you. If anything the lust rolling off of him as intensified since the switch in position but you could tell he was loving this just from the sounds coming out of his mouth.

“If I..had known…that this…is what it took to get you going…I would have started with this position,” You pant, trying to go faster, attempting to run your hands along the contours of his body at the same time.

The words that pour from his lips only make you want to go faster/harder but your body has reached its natural limits, but you can feel it. The build up and not just yours but his too. 

You only need one more things, one more touch to push you over that precipice. And then you feel a hand press into that one spot that lights up your world. And then his consciousness crashes into yours.

And then you are crashing. 

You awake to find yourself lying on top of who you assume to be J’onn, he has shifted again. All green again but looking distinctly more alien than when you first met him.

Coming to himself he seems to realize this. I am sorry if this form disturbs you. He says sheepishly.

You just smile and shake your head. “It’s fine,”

You roll and lay down beside him. Cuddling in to him preparing to take a nap.

“UNKNOWN SPACE CRAFT DETECTED! ALL JUSTICE LEAGUE MEMBERS REPORT TO YOUR DESIGNATED RALLY POINTS! REPEAT!…”

You groan as J’onn slowly stands and shifts back to his normal form. Looking you over with fondness and sadness.

You get up, look him in the eye and say. “Kick His Ass Hot Stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to reiterate, I am willing to take requests, if I think they are interesting, so by all means shot me a message with the hero you’d like to see and what about their power you would like to experience ;)
> 
> I only introduced these characters because I have interesting ideas about what I wanted to do with them next, any other character that I added will be one of the others in the large group you saw wandering in.


End file.
